200percent
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS - FICLET] Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti mendapat jackpot kali ini! Setelah mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari Hime Hyuuga tercinta, dikasih peluk sama mamih Mikoto tersayang, ditambah berhasil memancing amarah dari Sadako Hyuuga terkutuk. Haaah benar-benar hari yang sempurna - For #14SHKE - Pic is not mine, just edited by me


"Hyuuga." Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang dalam mengalun merdu dengan nada datar. Ugh. Jika saja ia mengalunkannya mengikuti nada-nada yang harmonis mungkin ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang amat digandrungi para gadis remaja. Oke. Ini hanya imajinasi liar author dan para penggemar pemuda ini. Tapi untuk seorang gadis yang namanya baru saja dialunkan, suara itu terdengar seperti panggilan kematian dari _Shinigami._ Atau dari _Kami_ yang lain karena ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Yah, Gadis ini memang telah berbuat **'salah'**. Kesalahan yang membuat ia malu dan takut setengah mati. Salahkan sahabatnya yang **'tak sengaja'** membuat ia melakukannya. Untunglah di tempat kejadian perkara hanya ada mereka bertiga. Jika tidak, entah apa yang terjadi pada kesadaran sang gadis bersurai _indigo._

Kini dapat ia rasakan irama jantungnya berdebam tiga kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Hinata benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana jika pemuda yang telah mengukirkan namanya di hati Hinata marah sekarang? Apa pemuda ini akan menghukumnya?

 _'Semoga Kami dalam pihakku kali ini.'_ Do'a Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

200%

.

.

 **Naruto** itu punya Om **Kichimoto Masashi** , Nat cuma pinjem charanya.

 **200%** itu punya kakak beradik **Lee Chanhyuk** sama **Lee Suhyun (Akdong Musician/AKMU),** Nat cuma minjem judul.

Fic aneh bin gaje ini dimasak oleh Nat yang otaknya lagi koslet dengan bahan dasar **semangkok romance** dan ditaburi dengan **sejumput sense humour** yang garing.

Sayangnya, judul kagak sesuai isi.

Penuh dengan ranjau typo, OOC, kegajean serta keanehan lainnya.

.

.

200% by Natsumidouri / Natsumi2208 / Nat / Nyonya Nara

.

.

Happy Reading Minna~

.

.

.

"H-ha-ha'i.. U-Uchiha'- _sen-pai_." gapapnya. Inginnya membuka kaki selebar-lebarnya mengambil langkah seribu sekarang juga dan segera pulang kerumah, tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Seolah pemuda bermarga Nara yang ia kagumi di buku komiknya menggunakan jurus _kagemane_ -nya. Atau seperti ada seseorang yang bergelayut di kakinya seperti iklan sebuah produk krim otot yang pernah ia lihat kala menyaksikan acara berita bersama sang kepala keluarga. [author mulai ngaco]

"Mau kemana? Kau harus bertanggung jawab." kembali suara _bariton_ e terdengar. Tunggu.. Bertanggung jawab? Atas apa? Hi-Hinata, jangan bilang kau mengham- _*jyuuken!_ Author plis deh Sasupyon gak mungkin kan _'tek dung'_ [author tambah ngaco]. Kalo Hinata baru mungkin. Tapi kalo itu bener, harusnya Hinata dong yang minta tanggung jawab. Tapi kenapa ini Sasuke yang minta tanggung jawab sama Hinata? [Sebenernya ada apa sih?]

 _"Go-gomen Senpai—" Senpai_ katanya? Sasuke kira panggilan itu sudah disingkirkan jauh-jauh dari satu bulan yang lalu. Kenapa jadi manggil _senpai_ lagi sih? Tadi juga gadis ini memanggil marganya! Geram Sasuke dalam hati. Padahal Sasuke sudah bertekad gadis ini harus memakai marga yang sama suatu saat nanti. Sepertinya si sulung Hyuuga harus diberi hukuman untuk ini.

"-Y-yang tadi it-tu hanya s-sebuah kec-celakaan. T-temanku-Natsumi- tid-dak sengaja mendorongku hing-hingga—" Hinata _blushing_ akut, tak berani melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya.[Kenapa Hinata jadi bawa-bawa nama author sih?]

"Hingga?" ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat, memperlihatkan seringai jahatnya. Sasuke tak sabar mendengar apa yang keluar dari bibir _sexy_ itu. Ya ampun Sasupyon, pikiranmu kemana sih? [author geleng-geleng]

"Hi-Hingga.." meneguk ludah, Hinata kembali menjeda kalimatnya. "A-Aku.." jeda lagi. "-men-ci-um pi-pi-mu." cicit Hinata lirih dan tak jelas, namun cukup membuat sebuah seringai terkutuk melebar. [Ooh.. Jadi itu masalahnya. *manggut-manggut]

Hinata benar benar takut pemuda ini marah. Pasalnya semenjak Sasuke menyematkan benda yang kini melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya satu bulan yang lalu, mereka tidak—atau lebih tepatnya belum—melakukan _skinship_ sampai tahap itu. _Apa Sasuke marah ya?_ [author mikir-mikir, dan kayaknya—]

Sementara di sisi Sasuke, inginnya sih menggoda Hinata lebih lama dengan meminta mengulangi perkataan terakirnya yang tak jelas, tapi otak cerdas nan laknatnya memunculkan ide jahat yang lebih **'menarik'.**

"Kau tau, Kau telah berbuat kesalahan, gara-gara perbuatanmu ada yang aneh padaku dan perlu ditindaklanjuti." katanya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Oke. Hinata tau dia salah [benarkah?]. Tapi—aneh? Tindaklanjuti? Hei! Hinata kan hanya mencium pipimu Sasupyon! Bibir bertemu pipi! Benda tumpul bin empuk bertemu dengan benda lain bertekstur hampir sama. Jadi ga bakal ada cedera dan perlu ditindaklanjuti kan? Kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin dari tadi Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan seringai jahilnya. Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya yang tak mampu ia utarakan.

"Kau tau kesalahanmu?" Hinata tak dapat mengangguk atau menggeleng untuk merespon. Bukannya sudah author katakan tadi? Sangkin takut dan gugupnya tubuh Hinata kaku seolah Shikamaru sedang melancarkan jurusnya. Jadi Hinata ga bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Seharusnya kau tak mendaratkan bibirmu disini seperti tadi." ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk pipi yang sempat menjadi tempat persinggahan bibir Hinata. "Tapi seperti ini." dan Sasuke serta merta menarik Hinata, menangkupkan kedua pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan mempertemukan dua buah ranum berwarna merah muda.

Tempelan, kecupan, dan sedikit diwarnai dengan lumatan yang tentunya didominasi oleh sang adam. Sementara si gadis hanya dapat menahan nafas sambil membelelakan matanya.

Perlahan ia gulirkan kedua mata _lavender_ -nya melilik kebawah hidungnya. Darah Hinata perlahan naik berkumpul di wajahnya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke yang dibeli oleh mamih Mikoto di penjual sayur bernama Mak Ijah! Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke ingin—[tebak sendiri apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasupyon]

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

Dan—

Untungnya, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata. Jadi tidak ada suara **'bruk'** atau bunyi benda jatuh lainnya. Haah—Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sasuke bisa merasakan kembali rasa senang kala berhasil mencetak _homerun_ pertamanya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan juga, sepertinya Sasuke akan memberi kejutan pada ibu tercinta yang berulang tahun dua hari lalu dengan kedatangan calon menantunya dalam keadaan tak sadar. Apa ada lagi yah, yang menyempurnakan hari si bungsu Uchiha?

.

.

Fin(?)

.

.

* * *

Fic macem apa ini sih? Otak Nat kayaknya bener-bener lagi _error_ karena segala keruetan dunia nyata deh. Jadi fic yang dibuat jadi kaya gini.

Saya tau ini tidak sesuai harapan, dan saya (BERUSAHA) siap dengan segala keluhan dan hujatan.

Terakhir—

* * *

.

.

 **~Omake~**

.

.

 _"It must be L.O.V.E! 200% Sure of that! I want you, baby I—"_ terdengar bunyi _ringtone_ dari sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna ungu muda. Seorang pemuda memperlihatkan seringainya setelah membaca nama yang tertera pada layar.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil memandang wajah cantik yang terbaring pada kasur _king size_ miliknya.

" _Prsajjg? Ifhsyihgialhja? Safjskj ojgioji?"_

"Ya, Neji. Ini aku. Hinata? Sekarang dia bersamaku."

" _Asfjai ogioa? Sghghjkh ohwsgji? Gsgwsgh?"_

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku? Hanya mencium tunanganku hingga dia pingsan."

" _ **Urwlcm! Fafgas!"**_

"Sudahlah. Kau berisik. Aku ingin melanjutkan kegiatan memandangi wajah damai Hime-ku. Jaa~"

" _ **Jdijgbd! Og—"**_

 _ **Pip**_

Sambungan telepon dari smartphone ungu muda terputus. Haaaaah—Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti mendapat _jackpot_ kali ini! Setelah mendapatkan **'hadiah'** dari _Hime_ Hyuuga tercinta, mendapat pelukan dari mamah tersayang—meski sempat kena omel karena mendapati calon menantunya tak sadar tapi setelah Sasuke menjelaskan perkara—sebab akibat—kejadian malah dikasih peluk sama mamih Mikoto—dan sekarang berbaring bersama _hime-_ nya ditambah berhasil memancing amarah dari Sadako Hyuuga terkutuk. _**Hah~**_ _benar-benar hari yang sempurna~_

.

.

END

.

.

 _Oh ya, tadi Neji ngomong bahasa apa ya?_

.

.

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

 **Dapatkah Anda memberikan kritik dan saran pada saya?**

 _200% by Nyonya Nara (?)  
_

03/06/15


End file.
